


last christmas, i gave you my heart

by silvereiaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, AruAni, Aruani Christmas Week, Broken Hearts, Christmas, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, POV Annie Leonhart, Romance, Sacrifice, armin is a beautiful boy, mikasa is a good friend, tears and more tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereiaa/pseuds/silvereiaa
Summary: Annie didn't know she had stolen her heart from someone because their hearts had always been intertwined right from the beginning.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 38





	last christmas, i gave you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is late but happy holidays everyone <33

It was 7 am in the morning; the December breeze slowly crept inside the tiny Christmas store bringing both a chill and solace to the blonde girl sitting behind the cash register. Reclining back, she closed her icy-blue eyes and took in a deep breath, appreciating the barely given silence before the frenzy crowd of shoppers took over. Half an hour later, the worn-out bells of the shop’s door clinked indicating the arrival of its first customer of the day. Annie, in her elf costume, grimaced when she glanced from her spot at the counter and expected not one, but 6 loud teenagers, about her age, bickering over a short Santa Elf decor with flat eyebrows.

“I think we should buy this.” The brunette girl, with a weird firm stare, looked at her friends who only shook their heads in response.

“Are you for real? He’s gonna be ballistic once he sees that shit.” The boy, with a long face and deep scowl, replied.

Before the brunette could open her mouth to speak, Annie saw a short boy turn his face to the scowling one. “Uh, just to let you know, Levi Ackerman doesn’t have ballistic in his vocabulary.”

“Yeah, Connie. That’s fucking the point.” He spat.

“Will you all please just shut up?” Annie didn’t notice there was another girl in their group. The tall girl, pale as her skin but with ebony short hair, interrupted their useless banter. Annie thought she was really beautiful. The type of beauty that could get both guys and girls swooning if it weren’t for her intimidating black eyes.

“But Mikasa, don’t you think this elf looks exactly like Levi?” The brunette insisted.

Mikasa, who Annie thought was the name of the pretty girl, frowned. “Just because he looks like a colorful version of Levi doesn’t mean we should actually purchase it.”

“But—“

Finally, one of the boys spoke again to interrupt the Sasha girl for the 3rd time.

“Let it go, Sasha. We’re choosing another gift for him.”

“Fine.” The brunette girl stomped away from the group and headed upstairs toward the second level of the shop, Connie hurriedly trailing behind her.

Annie was about to proceed and count the coins from yesterday’s sales when she heard it. It was barely a murmur but her ears picked it up. While the remaining three teens stayed behind and moved towards the adjacent shelf of Christmas decorations, the last and seemingly lost teenage boy bearing a pair of azure-blue orbs and blonde hair, almost similar to hers, spoke.

“You shouldn’t have hurt her feelings.”

Confused, Annie glanced to his friends a few meters away and not one of them turned in his direction. She furrowed her brows. She was confused on how she was able to hear him when she’s farther away from him than his friends were. _Were they ignoring him on purpose?_ _Or did they never heard him at all?_

Few seconds later, Annie decided to shrug it off because she knew that it was none of her business. However, as she was about to continue her task, she was caught off guard when her heart suddenly twitched and made her stumble on the nearby chair.

“Shit.” She suddenly clutched her chest as her fingers holding the pile of receipts dropped the items from her hand.

Similarly, she heard the sound of nickel dropping and realized that her elbow accidentally pushed the coins she was organizing as well.

After a short while, she finally recovered from her mini heart attack and turned to reach over the counter when a pair of hands slid back the receipts and coins she dropped.

Annie furrowed her brows and looked up on the person before her.

Blonde hair. Blue eyes.

It was the teen boy who got isolated by his friends. Now that she was much closer to him, she got a better glimpse of his features and if Annie were to honestly admit, he actually looks kind and….. cute.

Quickly, she diverted her stare before the guy noticed and hurriedly grabbed the coins. Mumbling a short “Thanks”, she turned her back from him to escape the silent awkwardness.

A minute passed and Annie was still facing the back of the shop because she could still feel the boy’s seeming presence behind her. Anxious, she waited another second and then, the boy spoke.

“What did you just say again?”

This time, Annie was very confused and she wanted this to conversation to be done with. Clearly, she still has so many work to do. She finally turned around and found a pair of eyes gazing intensely at her.

“I said, Thanks.” She sighed. “Are we good now? If you won’t mind I have tasks to finish right now.”

The boy shook his head. “I-I w-was just wondering h-how…..”

“What?” She frowned. “

“Please, if you’re trying to hit on me. I’m not interested.” Annie rolled her eyes and pulled the register open.

The guy immediately responded, stuttering words from his mouth.

“No, that wasn’t what I meant. I w-was just…” He looked down and ran a hand through his locks. “I don’t k-know. T-this is really crazy and confusing.”

“Well, I’m glad the feelings are mutual.” She faked a smile. “Seriously, you’re wasting my time.”

Finally, the blonde guy with a small worried expression on his face, bowed and apologized.

“I’m really sorry.”

Annie was about to response when the tall guy from earlier called his friends across the room, “Come on guys, we’re leaving. Hange called and she’s waiting for us.”

“But are-‘’

“Shut up, Yeager. Let’s go.”

Slowly, the teens made their way out of the store with the blonde boy tagging behind them before stealing one last apologetic glance at Annie.

Annie let out a breath, relieved that she could finally do her tasks in peace.

***

“Annie, please hang on.” A choked out voice broke out against the scuttling of feet and the distant shouting of people.

Annie couldn’t open her eyes. She tried to move but that’s when she realized her body have gone completely numb. She searched for the voice again but she couldn’t. However, before her body entirely plunged to darkness, she heard another voice. A small and quiet request, “Please give it to her.”

Annie gasped. Her head was spinning and her heart wildly beating against her ribcage when she registered the dim surroundings. She had fallen asleep during duty. She looked around for any signs of Magath. The old man would certainly disapprove her sleeping while she’s on the job. Fortunately, there weren’t any signs of motion anywhere. Perhaps, she had fallen into slumber a short hour after her shift ended. She checked the clock across the store, saw the bright red sign, ‘7:00pm’ and sighed. Guess, the whole day was yet again very tiring for her. She moved to fix her things when memories of her recent dream came in to view. She frowned. Annie didn’t remember what happened that exact day 2 years ago. The scenes and the conversations were all blurry and faded out. She was at the very least thankful for it though, because somehow she wouldn’t have to suffer every single time. Her heart twitched for a moment and then, the image of her father smiling against the sun flashed before her. Swallowing the painful lump on her throat, she forced herself to forget.

Swiftly, Annie cleaned up the counter and gathered all her belongings. She left the store, making sure she locked the whole place securely. When she was about shove the keys back inside her backpack, she noticed that her metal ring was missing. She checked her pockets and the ring simply wasn’t there. She held her head worried that she lost her father’s ring. The ring was the only last beautiful memory that she had of his father. She couldn’t afford to lose it.

Annie proceeded to open the store once again and look for the ring inside when suddenly a voice spoke out from behind her.

“I think I have something that you lost.”

She turned around and stared confusedly at the blonde boy from earlier that morning. The boy who she just can’t seem to comprehend by the way he was acting ever since they met. And yet again, Annie found herself talking with him once more. Not knowing if the sudden meeting would be dreadfully awkward and perplexing like it was the first time.

“My ring?” She asked straightforwardly, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.

“Uh, yeah.” The boy reached out from his back pocket and revealed Annie’s ring glinting in the evening light. “My friend, Mikasa found it earlier. It must have fallen when you accidentally knocked the receipts. ‘’

Annie hurriedly snatched the ring from his hands and immediately regretted her rash decision because the movement made her fingers slightly brush against his, absolutely disliking how it caused a shiver down her spine.

“Thanks.” She replied, dismissing the odd feeling that she had.

Armin looked at her for another minute then cleared his throat.

“I’m Armin, by the way.” The pale boy gave her a smile, which she admits was cute.. and..nice.

“Annie.” She replied. “Tell your friend, thank you for returning my ring.” She slipped the ring back in her tiny finger, glad of the small warmth it provided.

Armin nodded. Then soon after, he added. “I know we just met but would you mind if took you out for a walk around the city? Well, this is also to make up for the embarrassing first meeting that we had. ” He paused, moving his stare on the ground below him. “And, I-I also want to get to know you more.”

When Annie heard this, she thought he was talking to someone else. She couldn’t react properly to the boy’s words. It’s been quite a while since someone offered to hang around with her. She had no friends except for Magath—she wasn’t even sure if he considered them friends, and the old lady selling oranges in the stall nearby. To make things puzzling, she wasn’t even particularly nice and friendly to him in the first place. No one wanted to be her friend for the past few years and she was fine with that. Yet, this nice boy in front of her is willing to be one and surprisingly, she finds herself strangely delighted for the first time in many months.

***

Annie peered over the shop windows, waiting for a certain blond haired boy to pass by and greet her like the usual. Annie, herself, found it really strange how she anticipates his company every night ever since that day he returned her ring. Maybe she needed a new experience, perhaps a new friend or maybe she was just very lonely and for the first time since that dreadful accident, she actually feels like she's not alone.

After a few more minutes, the petite girl shook her head and concluded that he might not be coming anytime soon. Of course, the guy had his life too. However, for the past days, Annie observed that Armin was really quite busy for a boy his age, even busier than her working full time in a holiday store. She didn't asked him about it though because Annie never really liked small talk. She would've rather have him tell it to her without her asking.

As she was about to turn around to resume cleaning, a gentle hand clamped around her shoulders. Out of instinct, she elbowed her perpetrator and positioned her hands in offense.

But before she can land another blow, the stranger yelped in pain.

“Annie, stop! It's me.”

“Oh.” She dropped her hands in embarrassment. Not knowing where to look.

“Do you always have to do that when you get startled?” Armin in disbelief replied while he rubbed his rib.

She glanced at him and just shrugged.

A short silence passed with Annie debating what she would say next. She really wasn't used to apologizing and asking people for their concerns.

“Sorry. If it still hurts, I'll get you some ice. ”

“It's fine.” Armin slowly scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, just remind me never to get in your bad terms. I don't wanna lose limb anytime soon. ”

He awkwardly gave her a small smile then briefly turned a little blue? Quite weird. But, Annie tried not to smile so hard at his reaction.

For the second time around, silence surrounded the both teens. Annie fidgeted on her spot when Armin's gaze on her didn't waver.

She tried to speak but then again she didn't know what to say. The brimming tension between the two of them only increased when after a minute Armin inched a little closer to her making Annie's heart leap in her chest.

Annie was too shocked to punch him like earlier. She felt her breath hitch while still seemingly unable to break his stare. Strangely, she found his eyes really beautiful. Annie thought she was exactly looking towards the ocean. So deep and gentle at the same time. Hers was not even as blue and pretty as his.

Not long after, her throat finally worked. “What?”

Annie diverted his stare.The single word from her mouth came less assertive and cold than usual that Annie only wished Armin didn't notice he was starting to have a very unusual effect on her.

“Stroll around? ”

When Annie heard his invitation, she swung her head back towards his direction and almost kicked his shin. If he would've wanted to hang out, he didn't have to move so close to her. He didn't have to look intensely at her. He didn't have to make her heart race so fast in a minute. For a second, she almost thought he was going to kiss her as delusional and as weird as it may sound. Not that she wanted to be kissed.... But still, she could've been struck by a heart attack if he continued those unusual gestures.

Annie moved backward and rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.  
“But no more fooling around.”

Annie tried to look like as if she wasn't anticipating their Friday night strolls around the city. Especially, after he tried to work that stunt  
with her.

Armin blushed because of two reasons: he thought she looked cute when she's being serious and he was embarrassed because his actions towards her were nowhere near just playful jokes. They were all out of his good intentions and admiration for her. Besides, he thought mysterious girls like Annie prefer direct and assertive guys. Guess, that didn't apply with Leonhardt.

“Okay.” Armin replied shortly his hand fidgeting with his shirt cuffs. He slowly glanced at her, a small tint still present in his cheeks, then he added.

“Annie, can I hold your hand?”

Before Annie could utter a reply, Armin hastily continued, trying to explain himself. “I'm not fooling around. I just wa-” He paused and creased his forehead, swerving his gaze to the floor. “On second thought, that question is really weird. I-uh.. I'm clearly not in the right mind right now. I'm sorry. Can we go now?”

Annie raised an eyebrow then softly chuckled at the guy's flustered moment.

Armin opened his mouth to say something but instantly, he swallowed his words when Annie held his hand in hers.

“Quit talking, Arlert. Let's go.”

Armin was surprised with Annie's actions. As surreal as it may sound when it comes to his situation but he felt really warm. He couldn't help but hide the grin he had in his face.

Armin brought Annie to the most random of places in their city. From that day one month ago, Armin always came on Friday nights to show her every nook he had newly discovered. Armin knew that he couldn't meet her for certain days because of personal reasons and circumstances but at least he had Fridays to spend the whole evening with her.

Last week, Armin brought Annie in an abandoned trailer truck full of ancient Greek books. He told her the trailer was completely locked and he got curious on why nobody bothered to look inside. He then decided to check it out when no one was looking and to his luck he found a good collection of literature all they way back from Socrates's time.

Armin really liked reading so they went there together in the middle of the night, sneaking in carefully so they won't get in trouble.

Tonight, Armin led the way down the peaceful streets of their town, as they passed by a few other people buying Christmas gifts and hanging out with their loved ones.

Not long after, he pulled her to a small space behind a dilapidated building. The area was filled with worn-out holiday decorations. Strewn among a small array of trees and shrubs were bright Christmas lights. The ambience of the place was wistful and blissful at the same time for Annie. It felt like she walked into someone's old home, surging and bring with her the emotions of nostalgia and warmth.

“What is this?”

Armin pulled her closer and gave her one of the most beautiful smiles she'd seen in her entire life.

“My home.”

Annie slowly took in more of the place which Armin treasured close to his heart. Here and there, she would find daisies growing on tiny pots and a few books & papers littered around a small blue tent.

Both teens moved towards the little stools near a medium sized Christmas tree and sat on it.

“So, what do you think of it?”

“I didn't expect you to bring me here but i'm thankful you did. This place is beautiful.” She faced him and said, “I believe you truly love this place.”

Armin felt his chest accelerate when Annie spoke. He didn't know it was possible to have his chest pounding rapidly. For a long time, her words touched Armin and he couldn't take his eyes away from hers. The icy-blue irises of the girl before her danced ravishingly blending with the gleaming lights of their surroundings.

At that moment, Armin wanted to kiss her badly.

And so he did.

Annie was beyond shocked. She felt her body froze underneath his touch. But when he didn't show any signs of pulling away soon, her body immediately gave in to him. She allowed herself to get lost in the moment of euphoria. Of tasting his gentle lips and embracing the closeness of their bodies. It was a pleasurable feeling that both of them didn't expect to feel. They were both very new with their emotions. Two people exploring the context of mutual love and respect. They were both budding flowers underneath the same sky but then again the rhythm of their movements seems to indicate otherwise.

There was a distinct feature of how Armin caressed Annie's face and how Annie would in return shared her breath with him. It was as if they had always been two matured flowers united in one soul. 

***

The shop doors creaked open bringing with it rays of early sunlight. Annie hummed in her seat, a small smile plastered on her face as she reminisced the night he had with Armin two days ago. The person who entered the store walked past Annie towards the Non-Fiction section when the blonde girl barely catching her presence.

Immediately, Annie leaped from her seat.

“Hey.”

The person was the pretty ebony haired girl, Mikasa, who she met a few weeks ago with Armin.

“Oh. Hi.” The girl turned around and responded with not much of a smile.

“Uh.” Annie fiddled with her fingers, unsure how to start a conversation. “How are you?”

Mikasa moved forward, also quite interested to talk with Annie. Annie thought she might not have a lot of friends which made her more surprised to see Mikasa willingly engage herself in small talk.

“I’m fine. I guess.” She shrugged. “Just tired of listening to my friends constantly bickering over superficial stuff.”

Annie nodded. “The people with you the last time you were here?”

“Yeah. I imagined they made quite an impression.”

Annie snickered. “They did. You were all so irritatingly loud.” She paused. “Well, I guess not all of you.”

“I do believe I’m the only sane person in our group.” Mikasa smiled. Annie thought the teen should smile more often because it really makes her beauty stand out more. Right then and there, she would’ve admitted she had a crush on her. Well, If it weren’t for a blonde dork.

“Just you?” Annie slightly leaned forward, her eyes beaming. “How about Armin?”

There was a short intake of breath followed by a long deafening pause.

Mikasa’s pleasant expression faltered and instead was replaced with pure dread and horror. Annie was very confused with the sudden shift of energy that she didn’t know what to say. Weirdly, she felt a slight panic rise in her chest. The blonde girl thought she might’ve said something wrong. But what?

Eventually, the tall girl opened her mouth and spoke. “A-Armin?” The words that fell from her mouth sounded hoarse as if she couldn’t articulate the name itself.

Hesitantly, Annie nodded. “Yes.”

“But how?” Mikasa searched Annie’s eyes while hers was filled with shock, dread and.. despair?

“How do you know him?”

“When you first came here altogether.” She wrinkled her forehead. “I lost my ring then he returned it to me after my shift.” She showed her hand to the girl before her.

Mikasa shook her head repeatedly as Annie continued talking then she replied sternly. “No. He didn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

Mikasa slowly approached Annie, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulders while the other girl just furrowed her eyebrows more deeply. The next words that came out from her mouth was less than a whisper that Annie had to strain her head towards Mikasa to make sure she heard everything right.

“Annie, Armin passed away two years ago.”

Annie’s ears rang for what felt like an eternity but then as soon as she was able to refocus her mind to the present. She scowled and shoved Mikasa hard.

“What the fuck!!”

Mikasa’s eyes started brimming with tears as she once again reached for Annie who was moving away from her.

“Annie, please listen to me. Armin was never here with us that day you met him.”

Mikasa wiped the tears from her cheeks then clutched her hands to her heart. “ He was a really good friend of ours but a tragic accident happened two years ago on Christmas day and he died.”

Annie felt a cold shiver ran down her spine. Her head was an obnoxious mess of emotions and memories. This time around, she truly didn’t know what to do. She stood frozen for a long time and if it weren’t for painful throb of her heart, she would’ve forgotten she could even breathe.

Another silence passed between the two girls. A long excruciating one. But Annie knew, she had to get answers. She needed to understand why this was happening to her. Why was she in pain all over again after finally feeling the happiness she had sought for so long?

“But why?” Annie’s voice was so small when she spoke she didn’t know if Mikasa heard her but the other girl did.

“I-I don’t know.” She looked up then gave her a sad smile. “But maybe you did meet him, Annie. A manifestation of him.”

Annie’s tears finally broke out. “It felt so real. I don’t understand.”

Mikasa gave her an embrace. Patting her back slowly, Annie heaved and cried on her shoulders. Mikasa’s heart twitched because she knew. She knew how painful it was to accept the death of a loved one.

Not long after, Mikasa was shocked when Annie pulled away and hastily brushed the water from her eyes. 

“I’m going to talk to him.” She exhaled a breath. “Right now.”

***

Annie ran harder than she could’ve done in her entire life. Her chest hurt and her legs were screaming at her yet still she didn’t stop. At last, she turned around a corner towards the back of an old building filled with shrubs decorated in red, green and yellow lights. She slumped to the ground, holding her rapidly beating heart close.

She closed her eyes and thought of him. Of his ocean eyes, his sweet smile and gentle words. She remembered how his eyes glittered underneath the midnight sky when he first kissed her. She remembered how she felt so happy and at ease in his embrace. Then, she also remembered how he was never present during the day. She remembered how she would look a little pale and blue at times. Lastly, she remembered and almost slapped herself for not noticing before that when he hugged her, she only heard one set of heartbeats.

Annie felt the tears roll down her face again yet it wasn’t long before she finally felt his presence and his lean hand offering an old handkerchief to her.

“Thanks.”

Annie grabbed the handkerchief and wiped her tears still diverting her gaze from the boy. Annie felt him shift when he slowly sat down in front of her and spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

Annie felt the tenderness and the pain in voice that she couldn’t help moving her gaze to him.

“Annie, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Please forgive me.”

Annie gave him a small broken smile and oddly enough she nodded. “Okay.”

Armin took her hands and held it tightly close to him. Annie chuckled softly on the irony of his touch. How it felt alive even though he wasn’t. Armin looked within her eyes. The eyes of the person he fell in love with and whose eyes he had shattered right now.

“Do you remember the accident on Shigansina Street two years ago? The accident that changed your life?”

Annie felt her breath hitch. “Of course. How could I forget.”

“It wasn’t a 2-way car collision.” Armin’s voice felt sad and his words were unsteady but he continued. “The large truck that hit the vehicle where you and your father were in didn’t only cause your father’s life.” He paused. “I-It also caused mine.”

Annie was silent. The memories of the accident were all blurry to her but she did remember some fragments of it. He heard his father’s voice telling her to hold on before he took his final breath. And she heard a voice begging to save her.

“I was taken to the same hospital as yours and while I was hurt and barely conscious, I still saw your wounded form before me. The medical staff was panicking and I heard from one of them that your heart was fragile. The chances of you surviving were very little. Your dad was crying in his hospital bed then suddenly he was gone. During those moments, I was scared. But when I saw you, I felt more scared. I just knew right then and there that you had to live. I needed to save you. Before I could process my words, I instantly pleaded for the doctors to help you survive because I would be giving my heart to you.”

Annie cried and hugged Armin tight. She held him close and whispered between tears. “It was you. You gave your heart to me.”

“I did because I loved you before I even knew it.”

Annie didn’t want to let go. The one boy whom she loved and who sacrificed his life for hers would be taken away again. Annie felt joy and comfort whenever she was with him and she didn’t want to lose all of those. She wanted to repay him for his unconditional love but how, if this would be the last time they’ll ever see each other again.

“Please don’t go.”

Armin didn’t want to move away from her as well. But he knew, he had to. He gave her another one of his beautiful smiles and said, “I’ll always be with you, Annie. I had and will always be a part of you. ”

Armin ached to bid her goodbye. It took all of his effort to stand up and to step away.

Annie whispered. “I love you.”

Armin brushed her tears and kissed her cheek for the last time.

“You have my heart. Take good care of it.”

Armin turned around and walked away from her into the light, leaving Annie with nothing but all of his love and his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired from the movie, last christmas idk if yall noticed it but ;)  
> anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE manifest AruAni to live until the end of the manga. i love them so much I CANT  
> i hope you enjoyed this fic. thank you for reading lovelots!


End file.
